Sexuality (Season 2)
Sexuality will be the fourth episode of Season 2 of Project: Glee, a glee project fanfic in which 16 contestants compete for a role on glee. It was to be released on January 24, but was moved to January 26, 2013. *'Guest judge/ mentor: Taylen Parker and Gray Redfox ' *'Homework Assingment: '''Sexy And I Know It- LMFAO *'Homework Assingment Winner: Reid Shepard *'''Music Video: Die Young- Kesha (portion of Locked Out Of Heaven- Bruno Mars) *'Eliminated: 'Bree Ashley Episode -Hermione, Simon, Audri, Dillion, Chace and Marina are sitting on the couches.- Dillion: It was a very tough week. Audri: Yeah -Hermione and Simon are hugging each other.- Chace: Let´s hope this week can be less tensed. Did you guys saw how Roxi changed suddenly from one week to the other? Marina: Yeah! We finally got to see her soft side, and she was really cool.... I hope she continues with her new personality. Simon: Let´s hope so! -Robert enters the room.- Chace: Robert´s here! -Mikaela, Reid, Bree, Jayden, Cassidy and Roxi enter the meetting room and take a seat.- Robert: Hey guys! After a very emotional and powerful week, you´ll have to show us your completely different side this week.... hope you´re ready, ´cause it is... drumroll please! - The guys do drumrolls in the table.- Robert: Sexuality! - Mikaela smiles and jumps up and down.- - Reid leans backwards.- Reid: Yes! Confession cam, Mikaela: Sexuality is the week I ´ve been looking for ever since the beginning! Gosh, I´m so excited! Confession cam, Reid: Lat week was very tough for me, and I hope to come back so strong this week, and it´ll be really easy for me in Sexuality. Confession cam, Marina: Hmmm.... sexuality! Definitely not my week. But I´m a fighter, so, I won´t stop doing my best. Confession cam, Dillion: Finally! It´s sexuality! I´ve been waiting so much for this week, ´cause, who knows, maybe I can have my oppurtinity with Roxi this time. (smiles) Robert: This week, you´re homework assingment is... the sexy anthem, LMFAO´S Sexy and I Know It! -Reid claps. Marina faces down.- Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided by 12. Tomorrow, you´ll perform the song for a very, very sexy couple. Good luck! -Robert leaves the room.- Mikaela: Okay! Let´s start! -The contestants split up the lyrics.- Reid: I think that we should do something really cool in the chorus. Mikaela: What if.... we take out our shirts and show our sexiness! Simon: Oooooh -Marina opens her mouth.- Confession cam, Cassidy: Mikaela came up with this idea, and I´m not very comfortable with it. I was called slut all my life, and, after what happened with my baby.... let´s just say I´m not comfortable at all. Mikaela: What do you guys say? Marina: I´m not comfortable at all. Cassidy: Neither am I. Audri: Let´s vote. Those in favour. - Chace, Mikaela, Reid, Hermione, Dillion, Roxi, Jayden and Simon raise their hands.- Mikaela: Shirltess it is! -Marina roles her eyes.- - Cassidy bites her lips.- -Homework Assingment, choir room.- Robert: Hey guys. Hope you´re ready to bring your sexy side on, ´cause you´re about to perform for the sexiest couple we´ve ever since here, it´s..... -Gray Redfox and Taylen Parker enter the choir room.- Robert: Graylen from season one! - The contestants go crazy with excitment.- Confession cam, Roxi: Oh my gosh! Graylen! The sexiest couple ever! Confession cam, Audri: Graylen! I´m so nervous now! Gray: Hey guys! Taylen: Hey everyone. All: Hiiiii! Robert: As you probably know, it´s Gray and Taylen from Season one. They met here and were lovestruck, and they continue to be a couple right now! Taylen is also the winner of season one, and they both really, really know how to bring your sexy side on. Taylen: Oh, we do. -Taylen leans over Gray, touching his body.- Mikaela: Whoa! -Gray and Taylen laugh.- Gray: Yeah, of course she can´t resist my six pack body. -Everyone laughs.- Taylen: Okay, being sexy is about letting yourself go and just have confidence in yourself. Gray: Yeah, as long as you believe in yourself, and let your fears go away, you can be a sex bomb. Robert: They´ve been working on Sexy and I Know It. Taylen: Cool! Let´s see it. -'Sexy and I Know It.-' Chace: When I Walk on By, girls be looking like, damn, he fly Jayden: I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new LaFreak Mikaela: This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control. Marina: It´s reedfo with the big asfro Audri: And like Bruce Leroy, I got the glow, yo Girls: Ahhh Boys: Girl look at thay body Girls: Ahh Boys: Girl look at that body Girls: Ahh Boys: I- I work out Hermione: When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Cassidy: Everybody stops and they´re staring at me Reid: I got passions in my pants, and I ain´t afraid to show it, show it Roxi: I´m sexy and I know it. - The contestants take off their shirts, doing sexy movements.- Dillion: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle All: Yeah Bree: Do the wiggle, man Simon: I´m Sexy and I know it. -Robert, Gray and Taylen clap.- Robert: Great work guys! It was really, really sexy. Taylen: It was great guys! It seems some of you learned from what I did last season! Gray: Marina. I think you´re performance could´ve been much more better. You seemed awkward when you did your line, and then it was like if you were hiding yourself when you took yur shirt off. Taylen: Cassidy, you weren´t into it. You were really disconnected, and it wasn´t real for me. But I think the rest of you guys did a great job! Roxi! I loved it! You really owned it, and you got the looks, you got the confidence, it was great. Gray: Mikaela, you just stood out and I couldn´t stop staring at you, it was awesome. Reid, man, you killed it. You really know hot to use your sexuality in the right measure, you were so confident, and it was great. Robert: So, you guys can go and discuss who´s the winner. -Taylen and Gray discuss in the corner, and come back.- Taylen: We´ve talked about it, and we decided our winner is..... Gray: Reid! -Reid smiles.- Reid: Awesome! Confession cam, Reid: Yes! I won the homework assingment! Take that, Roxi and Mikaela! Robert: Reid, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with graylen, and a standout in this week´s group number, which is.... Taylen: Die young, by kesha. -Hermione and Mikaela smile.- Confession cam, Chace: Die Young is really difficult for the guys to sing, because of the girl tone, but I´m gonna make sure to give it my own, guy stile. (-nods and smiles-) Robert; In the music video, you all arrive to a party on Reid´s house, and.... things start getting sexy. Mikaela: Cool! Robert: As usual, you´ll have choreography, vocals and the video shoot this week. Get ready to bring your sexy side! Taylen: Bye guys! Stay sexy! -Gray blinks an eye at the contestants.- -Choreography.- Zach: Alright! It´s time to get sexy. Okay, form pairs of two between each other. -Simon pairs up with Hermione; Jayden with Chace; Dillion with Audri; Bree with Cassidy; Roxi with Mikaela; Reid with Marina.- Confession cam, Roxi: I think that me and Mikalea will do a great pairing! I mean, we´re two hot bitches! I´m not lesbian, but I´ll love this chalenge. Confession cam, Bree: I´m with Cassidy.... It feels weird, being with a girl, but I´ll try to make it work. Zach: Okay, now, the video is like this. Reid is holding a party at his place, and you all show up. Things get hot and you all run away with your pair to different places on the house, I want each pair to get sexy between each other! Come on! - Simon and Hermione get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Simon: I think that being with Hermione will be very easy for me, as we´re together, we have feelings for each other, but we never "got really sexy" between each other yet. Zach: Nice! - Jayden and Chace get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Jayden: I think that Chace is really coll, and I feel so comfortable with him as a pair, so it shouldn´t be hard. - Dillion and Audri get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Audri: I like Dillion so much! And I finally think this is the week I get to kiss him! - Bree and Cassidy get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Cassidy: Okay, this ain´t easy at all. First, it´s sexuality, second, it´s with a girl. Zach: Girls, just try to let things go, okay? I know this isn´t easy for both of you, but try to do your best. - Roxi and Mikaela get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Mikaela: It´s great to be with Roxi! I really think she´s kinda hot, and we make a very hot and powerful pair- what we were enemies? Zach: Great girls! - Reid and Marina get sexy between each other.- Confession cam, Marina: I think Reid is kinda hot, but I know he doesn´t like me. It´s very difficult for me to be sexy with him, or with anybody. I´ve never even been kissed. I just placed a barrier on myself because with my condition nobody´s gonna like me. It sucks. (amhs comment: marina, guys can like you, you´re a really cool person and I´m sure nobody will care about your condition ;) ) Confession cam, Reid: I´m trying my best to be sexy with Marina. It´s kinda difficult since she´s in a wheelchair, but still, I´ll make it work. Zach: Great Reid. Marina, loose your tension, you can be sexy. - Vocals- Chace: It´s pretty obvious that you got a crush. Nikki: Great, Chace! You gave it man power! -Chace smiles- Chace: Just what I was trying to do! Simon: ´Cause we´re gonna die young, we´re gonna die young. -Nikki makes an "ugly" face.- Nikki: Ugh, Simon. I know this is more of a female song, but try to fit into it, okay? -Simon nods.- Simon: Okay. -House.- - Audri opens the oven and gets out a cake.- Audri: Agh! -Audri lets go the cake, that falls to the ground. She holds her hand.- Dillion: Whoah! What happen, Audri? Audri: Agh, I just burned my hand, getting the cake out of the oven. Besides, it is all ruined. Dillion: Hey, let me get you some ice first. - Dillion gives Audri ice, and she holds it against her hand.- -Audri smiles.- Audri: Thanks. Dillion: No problem, anything for you. -Audri and Dillion look directly in the eye.- Dillion: Emm... let´s make another cake, shall we? -Audri smiles.- - Dillion grabs the eggs.- Dillion: Here we have the eggs. -Dillion stands behind Audri, he slowly moves towards her, and breaks an egg on her face.- -Audri opens her mouth, her face all yellow.- -Dillion laughs.- Audri: Oh my gosh! Dillion! Seriously, it´s not funny! I´m gonna kill you- with my eggs! -Audri smiles and throws an egg at Dillion. They both laugh.- Dillion throws milk at Audri, and so on.- -Some minutes later, they are both sitting, their faces covered in milk, powder and eggs.- - They look at each other and laugh.- Dillion: You´re so sweet, even with all your face covered with eggs! Audri: You´re even sweeter. - Dillion cleans Audri´s face.- Dillion: Here, let me... - Audri and Dillion lean towards each other, and they slowly kiss.- - Video shoot.- Erik: Alright guys! Sexuality week! You´re all at a party in Reid´s place, and then the guys grab the girls and take them to different parts of the house and things get hot! You guys ready? All: Yeah! - Simon and Hermione are at the carage. Simon holds Hermione´s hair, and pushes her against the wall, while lip syncing. Hermione holds Simon.- Erik: Very good, guys! Now, kiss! -Hermione and Simon slowly kiss.- Erik: Great work guys! - Audri and Dillion are on Dillion´s car, holding each other and kissing.- Confession cam, Dillion: After what happened with Audri the other day, I feel so much confident and I already feel the chemistry, I think I love her.- Erik: Great guys! It seemed so real! -Audri and Dillion stare at each other, smiling.- - Mikaela and Roxi are on the kitchen. They hold each other, sexy.- Erik: Kiss. -Mikaela and Roxi kiss.- Confession cam, Roxi: My first lady kiss! I will do anything to stay in a competition, I don´t care what happnes- if I have to kiss a girl- bring it, I have to kiss a cow- no problem. Erik: Great girls! Roxi, good job. - Chace and Jayden are on the garden. They hold each other and get sexy.- Erik: Kiss. -Chace and Jayden kiss.- Confession cam, Chace: Oh my gosh! I kissed Chace! He´s such a good kisser! Confession cam, Jayden: Whoah, Chace. I can tell he is really into me, and he´s a nice guy. Our kiss felt kinda real. - Bree and Cassidy are on a the living room. Bree pushes Cassidy to a couch. They lean towards each other.- Erik: Kiss. -Bree and Cassidy go apart.- Bree: Sorry, I can´t kiss her Cassidy: Neither can I. Erik: You girls sure? -Bree and Cassidy nod.- Confession cam, Bree: I just couldn´t kiss her. This will surely place her in the bottom, I feel so bad I didnpt kiss her. - Reid and Marina are ona bedroom. Reid grabs Marina and leans her to the bed. He slowly leans towards Marina.- Erik: Marina, hug him. -Marina slowly hugs Reid, and they start getting sexy.- Erik: Cut! Marina, I need you to... let it out, okay? Be confident in yourself, you can be sexy. -Marina nods.- Confession cam, Robert: We´ll have to take a close look at the music video, to see who´s safe, and who performs for Ryan this week. Die Young (Locked Out of Heaven) ' '- '''The contestants are in Reid´s house. Reid turns on a music player. They all sit quietely in a circle. Reid stares at Marina, Chace at Jayden, Mikaela at Roxi, Dillion at Audri, Simon at Hermione, Bree at Cassidy.- Girls: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Boys: Oh what a shame that you came here with someone Girls: So while you´re here in my arms Boys: Let´s make the most for the night like we´re gonna die young All: We´re gonna die young - They all raise up. The pairs grab each others hands and ran away to another room.- All: We´re gonna die young - Simon carries Hermione to the carage. They lean against the wall and hold and touch each other.- Hermione: Young hearts, out or minds Simon: Runnin´ like we outta time - Dillion pushes Audri into his car. They touch each other.- Audri: Will childs, looking good Reid: Living life, just as we should - Mikaela and Roxi enter the kitchen. Mikaela grabs Roxi and pushes her against a table.- Roxi: Don´t care whose watching when we´re tearing it up. Mikaela: That magic that we got nobody can touch. - Chace and Jayden are lying on the floor, playing with each other.- Jayden: Looking for some trouble tonight. Chace: Take my hand, I´ll show you the wild side. - Bree pushes Cassidy to a couch.- Bree: Like it´s the last night of our lives. Cassidy: We´ll keep ´till we die. -Reid and Marina are on Reid´s bedroom.- - Reid grabs Marina and places her on a bed.- Reid: Yeah you´re sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise. Marina: Let´s make the most of the night, like we´re gonna Reid: Die young, we´re gonna die young. Let´s make the most of the night, like we´re gonna All: Die Young. - Reid and Marina kiss. The rest of the couples kiss.- - Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: This was a very hot week. You had to embace, trust yourself, let it go and show your sexy side. This being said, Reid you´re first on the callback list. -Reid smiles.- Reid: Thanks, Robert. Good luck guys. Confession cam, Reid: First! I´m so porud of me right now! Yes! Robert: Roxi, Mikaela, Jayden, Chace, Dillion, Audri, Hermione. You´re all called back for next week. Great job this week, guys. Confession cam, Hermione: I´m so happy I´m called back, but I´m really, really worried for Simon. -They leave the room, leaving Bree, Cassidy, Marina and Simon.- Robert: All four of you struggled this week. Bree, you weren´t confident with Cassidy as your pair, and you really lacked of confidence. We wanted you to raise your own bar, but you didn´t when we excepted much more from you. Cassidy, you weren´t comfortable with the week´s theme, we undertand that, but still you have to work hard, and you didnt. Zach: Marina, you weren´t comfortable either. It seemed as if you were hiding yourself instead of stepping out from your shell, we need you to believe in yourself. Nikki: Simon, you were the one that had the most trouble with vocals, many guys adapted the song so they could sing it. Simon, you´re called back for next week. Simon: Thank you. -Simon leaves the room.- Nikki: Bree, your song is Diamonds, by Rhianna. -Bree nods.- Nikki: Cassidy, your song is The Scientist, by Coldplay. -Cassidy smiles.- Nikki: And Marina, you´ll be doing This Is Me, from Camp Rock. -Marina smiles.- Marina:Ohhhh, love it! Zach: Now.... GO AND GET READY! -Rehearsal room, Bree.- Bree: like diamonds in the sky. Confession cam, Bree: This is my second time perfroming for Ryan. I hope that I can still impress him, ´cause I want this so much. -Rehearsal room, Cassidy.- Cassidy: Nobody said it was easy... Confession cam, Cassidy: I feel so stupid of myslef. I shou´ve kissed Bree.... ´gosh, but it´s my first time performing for Ryan, so I´ll make sure he loves me. -Rehearsal room, Marina.- Marina: This is me... Confession cam, Marina: I´m so nervous. I hope Ryan likes me, this is my only chance, and I´ll do my best. -Auditorium.- -Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach take a seat.- Robert: This was sexuality week. They all had to show us their sexy side by having confidence and believing in themselves, and these three had trouble with that. First is Bree. Bree lacked of confidence all week long when we excepted her to raise her bar on herslef. She had trouble being with Cassidy as a pair in the music video and we wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. -Bree walks throught the stage.- Bree: Hi, I´m Bree Ashley, and I´m gonna be singing Diamonds, by Rhianna. '''Diamonds, Bree Bree: Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky I knew that we’d become one right away Oh, right away At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes So shine bright tonight, you and I We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky - Mentors clap.- Ryan: Great work, Bree. I must say, that song is very hard to sing, and you just made justice. Bree: Thank you! Ryan: You just showed us the confidence you lacked all week long! Where was that girl this week? See? That´s what we wanted of you. But, you can´t show us your confidence and sexiness now, you have to show it all week long, understand? -Bree nods.- Bree: Yeah. Ryan: If you stay here, remeber that. And next time you´re paired with a girl, kiss her! - Bree smiles and walks away.- Robert: Next is Cassidy. Cassidy is uncomfortable near sexual stuff, beacuse of her past, we understand that, but we think she could´ve tried to stand up a little bit more to surpass her fears. -Cassidy walks to the mic.- Cassidy: I´m Cassidy Mills, and I´ll be doing The Scientist, by Coldplay. The Scientist, Cassidy Cassidy: Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start Running in circles, coming up tails Heads on a science apart Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start. I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling the puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress Don't speak as loud as my heart And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails Coming back as we are Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard I'm going back to the start - Mentors clap.- Ryan: Great work, Cass. Cassidy: Thanks. Ryan: We want to see more of the girl that performed that song, and not the girl that was there last week. I think your potential is amasing, and I can really see a character in you, just, remember it´s a competition, okay? Cassidy: Yes. Ryan: You gotta step it up, if they tell you to kiss a girl, don´t doubt it. -Cassidy walks away.- Robert: Finaly, there´s Marina. Marina is very shy about being sexy and shy about herself, like if she has risen a bar for herself and we wanted much more from her. - Marina enters the stage.- This is Me, Marina Marina: 've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show It's time to let you know to let you know This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Very good, Marina. I really like your personality, and I really like you, you can really be on glee! But I want you to show yourself, and believe in yourself, understand? You´re perfect and beatiful, and nobody can tell you you aren´t. -Marina smiles.- Marina: Thanks so much- Ryan: Remember that. -Marina leaves the room.- Ryan: So, let´s start. First, Bree. I think Bree is a fighter and she really wants this. But she has to raise it up to be on glee. She showed us confidence now, but she can´t show it to us throughout the week. Or maybe she can from now on? -Flashes to waiting room.- Bree: Ryan said I need to have more confidence during the week, maybe he thinks I won´t. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Cassidy. I really like her, her story her strenght, but it´s like we are telling her to win this, and she´s not telling herself to win this. -Flashes to waiting room.- Cassidy: I´m so nervous, Ryan said I have to get much better. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Marina. I love her. She´s beatiful, she´s a character, but she has to believe in herself. -Flashes to waiting room.- Marina: Ryan said I have to belive more in myself, but maybe he thinks I won´t. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: But, we made our decision. -Flashes to waiting room.- -Robert walks in.- Robert: Hey guys. Unfortunately, the list is up, so.... go take a look. - Bree, Cassidy and Marina hug the contestants and leave.- - Bree walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Bree: This is it. My legs are shaking. I don´t wanna go, I can offer much more, but something tells me I´m going. - Cassidy walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Cassidy: I feel so bad of myslef. I could have done things so much better this week, Ryan says I need to want this more, and I really do. -Marina wheels herself through the hallway.- Confession cam, Marina: I´m so nervous. Maybe Ryan thinks I won´t believe in myslef, but I will, I really will. If I go, I would be devastated. -Bree looks at the list.- -Cassidy looks at the list.- -Marina looks at the list.- -Marina smiles.- CALLED BACK: *'Reid' *'Roxi' *'Mikaela' *'Jayden' *'Chace' *'Dillion' *'Audri' *'Hermione' *'Simon' *'Marina' *'Cassidy' NOT CALLED BACK: *'Bree' '-Cassidy holds her head.- -Bree faces down and walks away.- -The contestants gather around Bree.- Confession cam, Bree: This was it. I really enjoyed my time here and couldn´t be more helpful, I´m leaving with all this friends. I´m leaving with a smile on my face. Happy that I had the opportunity of a lifetime, and knowing this is just the begining. -'''Keep Holding On, Bree.-' Bree: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through '''On the next Project: Glee Narrator: Get ready for Adaptabality. Robert: You have to learn all the song in Corean. All: Oppa Gangnam Style! Narrator: A different episode you can´t miss! Trivia *First time this season of Project: Glee that one contendor from the bottom 3 had already been on the bottom before. *All three contestants in the bottom 3 were female, this is the second time in Project: Glee that it happens, and the first time during the second season. *First time on Season Two that the homework assingment winner was male ( Reid Shepard ) *Two couples are dating on this episode. These are Sermione and Daudri. This is the second episode in which Sermione is dating and the first one in which Daudri is dating. *The music Video song, Die Young, had a little twist, and featured a small line of Locked Out Of Heaven. *Taylen and Gray return after Season One´s finale. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes